PSASBR - Episode 6: A New Vision
by JaredTheMan05
Summary: Good job to the All-Stars who dealt with the zombies, skeletal warriors and archers, Imps and Mecha Imp. Thank you Nathan, Sly, Nariko, Parappa, Big Daddy and Sackboy for dealing with the problem for Sir Daniel. So the All-Stars have done a few crazy things in the past episodes but now that the Polygon Man has returned things are now starting to get more interesting. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**PLAYSTATION**

**ALL-STARS**

**BATTLE ROYALE**

Episode 6

A New Vision

Chapter 1

The weather at the All-Star mansion was very gloomy. It had been raining through the whole night and almost the whole day. Infact it had been raining for almost a week and this bored the All-Stars completely since there was nothing else they could do.

Toro put his paws on his face and his elbows on the window sill just looking at the rain outside and the drops that kept on hitting the window causing a small noise. He even looked at the forest in far background which the leaves and trees moved back and forth slowly due to how strong the wind is.

"There's no sun today, just rain again" Toro thought to himself then sighed. Whilst he was looking out the window, Toro's battle partner Kuro was on his computer surfing through the web.

Toro looked away from the window and got off his bed to see what Kuro was doing. "What are you doing Kuro?" Toro asked.

Kuro looked at him then back at the computer, "I'm just looking at some Street Fighter X Tekken stuff" he said.

Toro wanted to look too. He looked at the computer screen in shock. Kuro was looking at Street Fighter X Tekken but there were pictures of girls from the crossover wearing bikinis.

Kuro was then slapped in the head by Toro. "What was that for?" Kuro asked rubbing his head. "I told you Kuro, you must be respectful to legendary fighters like them" Toro mewed feeling slightly annoyed by Kuro; he was madly obsessed with girls.

Toro decided that he wanted to go on the computer since he was a little bored. Kuro got off to get himself an ice pack and a drink.

The first thing Toro did was shopping, he was looking at some sushi which he wanted and saw a remote controlled M5 Stuart tank that can fire small projectiles, it came from a Playstation Game known as 'Seek and Destroy' which was worth 500 Playstation points. He bought the tank along with the sushi which he was very pleased, he wanted to keep himself entertained somehow.

When he was done shopping he opened a new tab to see how his game world 'TORO lets party' was doing. He was about to check his diary on the computer when he noticed he got an email. He clicked on the email to open it up, it said:

**PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS BATTLE ROYALE**

**A battle is about to start with:**

**Isaac Clarke vs Zeus**

**Come to the training room to watch and enjoy**

Toro thought he might as well watch just to enjoy the fight. He closed down his computer and made his way to the training room.

"I hope Issac wins this fight" Toro thought to himself.

* * *

"So mortal, you dare think that you can beat a god?" Zeus roared at his rival.

"Hey, I've destroyed the Necromorphs and the Markers many times, I even fought and destroyed you many times so how hard can you be" Isaac responded.

Toro made it into the training room to watch the fight. Heihachi, Radec and Sweet Tooth were in the room as well wanting to watch the fight.

Heihachi thought of an idea and looked at Sweet Tooth and Radec. "Hey you two?" he asked. Radec and Sweet Tooth looked at him, "I bet you 50 Playstation points that Zeus wins"

Radec looked at him, "I'm not taking part in your stupid bet I only -"

Radec was interrupted by Sweet Tooth who shouted "You're on old man"

Radec stared at Sweet Tooth then put a palm on his mask "You can't be serious?"

He looked at Sweet Tooth again to see he was picked up by Heihachi and threw him to the ground, "I'm not old and don't call me old, got it?" he shouted at Sweet Tooth.

"Got it" said Sweet Tooth getting up from the floor and taking a few steps away from Heihachi and stood next to Radec and Toro.

The stage that Isaac and Zeus were going to fight was Sandover Village, Jak and Daxter.

The stage was created in a matter of seconds with everything in place and the fish in the water as the hazard.

Issac Came in from his jetpack which was attached to his suit, he landed and looked at the area around him.

Zeus crossed his arms, "I am king of the gods" he shouted.

* * *

**Isaac Clarke vs Zeus**

"**READY?"**

"**FIGHT!"**

Isaac was the one to make his first attack by firing his Plasma Cutter at Zeus then followed it up with suspended ripper; this got him a huge amount of AP getting him off to a good start.

But Zeus wasn't going to let him get off well so easily, he attacked Isaac with Divine Thunder getting him a good combo, and then used Olympian Uppercut to keep on building his metre.

Zeus was the first one to build up to a Level 1. When Issac was close he activated his Level 1: 'Lightning Clap'. "Enough" Zeus shouted and killed Isaac giving him the first kill. The match was a kill limit to a number of three kills.

Zeus laughed when Isaac returned, "Okay...I didn't see that coming" said Issac. He fired his Plasma Cutter again at Zeus which got him a Level 1. He didn't want to build up to a level 2 or 3 just yet so he decided to activate his Level 1: 'Strategic Shot'.

"Think fast" said Issac as he fired a Stasis Shot at Zeus, he dodged it but was then killed by Isaac's overcharged Plasma Cutter. "Not bad for an engineer, huh?" said Isaac.

When Zeus returned the stage began to change, with Samos and Keira going through the rift gate and the golfers from Hot Shots Golf began firing their golf balls at the hole and on the house with a small golfer clapping at the All-Stars who was next to the building which had a new small sign "19th HOLE"

"I cannot be defeated by a mortal" Zeus shouted. He fired three divine bolts in the air at Issac then used divine low thunder to add a small combo to his AP metre. Isaac took some damage so he planted a detonator on the ground which Zeus fell on. It exploded causing him to go into the air so Isaac fired an incendiary bomb to build his metre.

Zeus got back up to try and perform an uppercut to try and get him in the air. Isaac blocked his attacks then used his kinesis blast to grab Zeus and throw him to the side to steal his AP. Isaac got another Level 1 so he activated it. This time he got Zeus in his stasis shot then fired his overcharged plasma cutter at him scoring him another point and putting him in the lead.

Sweet Tooth put his fist in the air, "I swear, you better win this fight space man, I'm not going to lose a bet against this old man" he shouted at Isaac. Sweet Tooth got smacked in the head by Heihachi which made him fell to the ground. "I'm not old" said Heihachi angrily.

Toro waved his hands in the air doing a small dance; he was thrilled that Isaac was winning. Radec on the other hand crossed his arms and just watched the match, he was either trying to analyse Zeus and Isaac to see where their weaknesses were or he just wanted to see who will come out on top.

"You've become somewhat of a nuisance" said Zeus; he was not going to give up that easy. "Remember Isaac, whoever wins this battle gets Nariko" said Zeus with a grin on his face.

Isaac stared at him with confusion and stupidity. "I never made that agreement, you just brought that up on the spot besides I have no interest in her, I already have Ellie"

Isaac was about to attack when Zeus performed an uppercut which brought him onto a Level 1. Issac set another detonator on the floor which Zeus went into then used his force gun to push him to the other side of the island, which was the house.

Golfers took their aim at Zeus's location and fired, he was now losing AP that his metre almost went into Level 0. Zeus was about to regain the AP but Issac who was on a platform under him fired his chain gun then his incendiary grenade to keep him away from the AP so he can collect the AP for himself.

Isaac had got another Level 1 super; he would want to get a Level 2 to finish off Zeus but thought that using his Level 1 will grant him victory.

"Well Zeus" said Isaac, "It's time for the endgame"

"Damn it Zeus, come on" Heihachi roared.

"That's it space man, finish him off" Sweet Tooth chuckled.

"Come on Isaac" Toro mewed putting his paws in the air whilst jiggling his body.

"You've got the advantage Isaac, don't waste it" said Radec.

"Think fast" said Isaac as he fired his stasis shot at Zeus, he got him. Isaac was about to fire his overcharged plasma cutter when suddenly his head was filled with pain and a blurry vision came into his mind.

It wasn't a vision on the Necromorphs and the Marker; it was something else that he didn't expect. In his vision he could see a huge amount of power and something huge was infront of him but Isaac couldn't make out who it was.

Isaac woke up only to realise that Zeus activated his Level 1 causing him to explode.

Sweet Tooth and Radec were shocked by this where as Heihachi laughed.

"What the hell are you doing space man, get your head in the game" Sweet Tooth shouted.

"I can't believe you've wasted your only opportunity to win Isaac, it's shameful" said Radec in a disappointed tone.

Toro was still cheering for Isaac, "Come on Isaac, you can still do it" he shouted.

Zeus kept on firing more divine bolts and threw more punches at Isaac, he was now on a Level 1 but thought getting a Level 2 would increase his chance of winning.

Isaac managed to hit Zeus with his plasma cutter gaining him some AP, he was about to set another detonator but his head was in pain and he saw the same vision again. It was ruining his mind completely, now he was screaming in pain.

Zeus didn't pay attention to this as he used a clone to electrify Isaac and then used his divine thunder to get him on a Level 2. Zeus thought this was the perfect chance to use his super now. He activated his Level 2: 'Ultimate Storm'.

"Kneel before me!" said Zeus as he glided in the air and headed towards Isaac, he released a huge amount of lightning which caused the space engineer.

The king of the gods was victorious.

"**VICTORY!"**

Isaac dropped his plasma cutter then got onto his knees and put his hands on his head.

Zeus laughed whilst releasing some lightning out of his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Zeus and Isaac returned back to the training room, Sweet Tooth, Radec and Toro immediately went up to Isaac.

"Are you okay?" Toro asked feeling a little worried for him.

"What were you doing Isaac, first you were winning then all of a sudden you just turned off?" Radec asked.

Sweet Tooth grabbed Isaac by the arm to get his attention. "Damn you space man, you just made lose a bet against the old man" said Sweet Tooth angrily.

He was about to continue when Heihachi grabbed the psychopathic clown holding him in the air right above his head. "What are you doing old man, put me down" said Sweet Tooth.

Heihachi ignored him; he then threw Sweet Tooth right at some crates. He smashed right into them making him feel unconscious.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU, I'M NOT OLD GOT IT?" Heihachi roared at Sweet Tooth.

Isaac got up from the ground and headed towards the exit of the training room, his head was still in pain.

He felt something tugging his leg; he looked down to see Toro with a worried expression.

"You don't look too good Isaac" said Toro, "Why don't you come with me to the breakfast room so I can make you a nice hot drink?"

"Okay then" said Isaac as his helmet came off to show his face, "I guess I can do with a drink"

* * *

Toro and Isaac walked out of the training room and headed down the hallway towards the breakfast room. When they both got there they looked to see Sir Daniel, Raiden, Dante and Kratos were playing BUZZ, they looked the other direction to see Jak reading about Hot Shots Golf and Ratchet was sending a message to his friend Talwyn.

"Why don't you sit at the counter, do you want tea or coffee?" Toro asked.

Isaac looked at Toro and replied, "Can I have coffee with milk and two sugars please"

"Coming right up" said Toro. He thought that helping others would increase his chances on becoming human, it was even a rule in his 'How to become human' book which he got for Christmas.

Whilst Toro was putting water in the electric kettle, Isaac was watching the gameplay of BUZZ.

He could see that Sir Daniel was very far in the lead with 2821 points where as Dante was on 564, Raiden on 527 and Kratos on 0. The main character for BUZZ moved out of the way to show Sir Daniel what kind of question he could pick next on games and players. The options were:

**ROAD TRIP ADVENTURE**

**CEL DAMAGE OVERDRIVE**

**JAREDTHEMAN05**

**UNFINISHED SWAN**

Sir Daniel chose JaredTheMan05. "I hope this is another easy question for me" Sir Daniel said to himself.

"I need to get more points" said Dante out loud, "I'm getting beaten by an old demon"

"I'm not a demon" Sir Daniel replied to Dante angrily, "I'm the hero of Gallowmere"

Sir Daniel was tired of Dante calling him a demon; he even hated it when Zeus assumes that he has something to do with Hades, even Kratos though the same thing. The other All-Stars didn't seem to mind him even though he was part of the undead, at least he was on the good side.

Kratos who was on 0 points was really angry and frustrated that he was at the point where he wanted to destroy something. "How does this game even work? There's no fighting involved" he shouted.

The question appeared infront of them with four answers.

**WHICH OF THESE IS JAREDTHEMAN05'S FAVORITE GAME?**

**GOD OF WAR ASCENSION **

**METAL GEAR RISING**

**DMC 5**

**MEDIEVIL RESSURECTION**

Dante smirked and chose DMC 5, "Come on this is easy, surely this guys likes Devil May Cry"

Raiden went for Metal Gear Rising and Kratos shouted "No he would prefer God of War; I believe this JaredTheMan05 may be a powerful Titan"

Sir Daniel was looking at the choices. Three of the games as the answers were more popular than MediEvil Resurrection, but he wasn't sure if any of them would be the right answer. He wasn't even sure his game would be correct.

With time running out Sir Daniel quickly chose MediEvil Resurrection as his final answer. The timer buzzed and showed what the correct answer was.

It turns out that MediEvil Resurrection was the correct answer. Sir Daniel received 10,000 points for getting the right answer which put him on 12,821 whereas Dante, Raiden and Kratos got -10,000 points.

The final scores are Sir Daniel in first place with 12,821 points and Dante, Raiden and Kratos in last place with 0 points.

"BUZZ likes stupid people, even you" said Buzz whilst pointing at the screen.

Sir Daniel did a little victory dance, he was happy that he got the question correct but he was even more happy that the gamer JaredTheMan05 likes his game very much.

Kratos on the other hand got really angry and destroyed the TV. "Damn that Buzz and damn that JaredTheMan05" he shouted.

"What the hell man" Dante shouted. "You destroyed our TV, now you need to buy us another one"

"I don't need to get a TV for you or anyone else" Kratos replied aggressively.

"But you have so much Playstation points you can literally just buy anything"

(Perhaps I should've mentioned this earlier. Playstation points is a type of currency or money that the All-Stars use to buy things, since some of the All-Stars game worlds use types of money like gold bolts, coins and credits they all agreed that using Playstation Points means that everyone's currency can be the same and not have different costs. But the only way to get Playstation Points was to do a lot of battles. Depending on if it's a Team battle or Free for All, Kill or Stock Limit, Weapons on or off, Bots or live characters it gives you a different amount of Playstation points. It doesn't matter if you win or lose you still gain some points from your battles. Since Kratos had been doing so many battles than anyone else, he was on a high amount of Playstation Points but he rarely uses them. The other All-Stars who were close to the same amount as Kratos were Raiden, Nariko, Jak, Radec and Kat.)

"Don't worry Dante, I'll buy another TV now" said Jak as he put down his magazine and got out a touch screen device to order another TV, Lucky for Jack was that the price had been reduced from 1500 to 750 Playstation Points.

When Jak finished his order he also said, "I usually don't spend much of my points, besides on spending them for eco and parts to my vehicles"

"Cheers, thanks a lot Jak" said Dante, he then glared at Kratos then walked out of the room with Jak.

Kratos left the room too as he was still mad about the game BUZZ, Raiden and Sir Daniel were picking up the parts to the destroyed TV.

Toro had finished making Isaac's hot drink and passed it to him.

"Thank you Toro" said Isaac.

Toro raised his paw up to the space engineer and smiled, "You're welcome"

Isaac took a sip out of his coffee, he was very pleased that Toro had done it perfectly. He was going to take another but suddenly his head started to hurt which made him drop his hot drink.

He had the same vision again only this time he could hear a voice but could see a huge amount of power and what looked like blue polygonal crystals. The voice spoke to Isaac in his mind, "Brace yourself...for a blast of...ultimate power"

"AAHHH!" Isaac screamed from the amount of pain in his head.

Ratchet and Toro responded to this by heading over towards him.

"Whoa Isaac, are you alright?" Ratchet asked.

"I think so, I just had a vision in my head but I couldn't make out what it was, it was so blurry although I did see what looked like a huge amount of power, and there was a voice too" Isaac explained.

Toro got onto the counter so Isaac could see him, "Is this the vision you keep having with those Markers and...uh...aliens?"

"No if you saw what I saw then you'd probably know what I'm talking about or even might figure out what it was. But I can't seem to make out what it is though, however it looks familiar to me I just can't remember what it was"

"Well that's kind of interesting" said Ratchet, "Is this some sort of super power you got?"

Isaac looked back at Ratchet, "I wouldn't necessarily say it's a super power, the only reason why I keep seeing visions is because I came in contact with a Marker that I needed to destroy"

"But what about before, you said you had a vision where you saw a conflict with humans and creatures which were us and there was a huge amount of power?" Toro asked.

"To be honest I'm not sure how that happened, normally if you came into contact with the Marker you'd have visions on Necromorphs and more Markers but I didn't think it could also be connected to something else" said Isaac.

Isaac got up from his seat, "Sorry about dropping the coffee on the floor Toro, I'll clean it up" he said.

He was about to pick up a fragment of the mug when Toro stopped him, "Maybe it's best if you get some rest, you do look frazzled after all. Just leave it to me"

"Are you sure, I'd feel quite guilty if I left you to do this plus I made the mess"

"Don't worry its fine, it's getting late anyway so you I recommend you get some rest anyway"

Ratchet got up from his seat to help Toro with the mess.

"Thanks guys" said Isaac. He left the room to head for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Isaac's head was still in pain as he was making his way to the bedroom area, it was tiring him so he needed to rest.

He walked up the stairs only to have another vision coming into his mind, there were so many laughs coming from a familiar voice which he can't put his finger on. It was killing his head and was driving him mad, he couldn't take it anymore.

The vision stopped. He was going past Spike and Parappa who were both playing with RC cars. Parappa was playing with Spikes RC Satellite Laser and Spike was playing with his RC Action car that he got from Christmas. RC Action was from a game world known as RC Revenge Pro.

Parappa and Spike made a small little race track that was part of the inside and outside to Spikes room. They were both playing for a while when they noticed Isaac was moving weirdly.

"What's wrong with him?" Parappa asked.

"Maybe he's just tired" said Spike getting up from the floor.

Parappa looked at Isaac, "I suppose you're right, it just kind of worries me though I probably shouldn't"

"Yeah I agree" said Spike, "Now where we, oh yeah looks like I'm in the lead"

Spike and Parappa went back to playing their small race.

Isaac got to his room and opened it, he closed the door behind him. He was about to get out of his clothes when his body flash completely and his head was now filled with so much pain. This time his vision made him go through deep into his mind that it brought him to someplace that was somewhat familiar to him.

* * *

Isaac suddenly reappeared in a location he was before; it was the Playstation All-Star Rival Arena. He had to admit that this place was much better than being with the Necromorphs and Markers. The only question was that how did he even get here, how did his vision bring him to this place and for what reason.

Isaac wasn't sure how he could get back to the All-Star mansion yet he also wanted to check around the place, not to only remind himself of how he met his rival and gaining the All-Star power but to also see if the Polygon Man was still in his sealed prison.

Isaac touched a few buttons on his communicator to start a voice recording as a message to the All-Stars.

"Hey guys it's me Isaac, I needed to send you all a message because something happened. This may sound crazy but somehow my vision just brought me to the place we all fought each other before. Due to the connection on my communicator I don't think this message will be able to get through, if it does then probably it will come out all static. Still it's important that this message gets to you. I need one of you guys to pick me up from this place, it gives me the creeps. So I'm sending the co-ordinates to you although I guess you probably know the way. I guess the only thing I can do whilst I'm here is to look around the place. I'll see if anything hasn't changed and to also see that the Polygon Man is still in his place"

Isaac was about to end his message when he saw something in the distance, he saw some weird shaped purple polygonal creature taking down a piece of the blue polygon crystals. He raised his communicator up to his face.

"Wait a minute, something isn't right here. I don't think I'm the only one here. I'm going to check what's going on. Please bring help. Isaac out"

He finished his message and moved quietly with his Plasma Cutter after the weird creature. Isaac his behind one of the blue polygon pillars and took a peek at who it was. He was shocked to see the purple polygon creature was Big Daddy.

"That can't be Big Daddy" Isaac thought to himself, "What is going on here?"

He kept on following the purple Big Daddy who was carrying the blue polygon pillar. Isaac hid again only to see more purple creatures carrying another blue polygon pillar with Big Daddy. They were Jak and Ratchet.

Isaac kept on following them. A few minutes later he suddenly realised that he wasn't on the blue crystal platforms anymore. He was heading to the very heart on where the Polygon Man was sealed.

"This can't be right, these things can only be operational if...if...NO!"

Isaac didn't want to think or say of it. He looked from behind a purple pillar to see a huge army of purple polygon crystal clones, each of them looking like the All-Stars. And that's not the only thing that Isaac saw. He looked around to see a huge fortress which held a castle that was made out of so many purple polygon crystals. He looked at so many cloned Emmett's that were deploying huge Rift Extractors. The Big Daddy, Jak and Ratchet Clone put the blue crystals into them and they started generating AP. These Rift Extractors generated a huge orb of AP but each of them were inserted into each clones to give them the power to use Supers based on what character they were.

Isaac looked to see some of the tubes were connected to something else. Isaac looked up in shock to see the Polygon Man himself, many of the tubes were inserted into him to give him a huge amount of AP.

Isaac wanted to leave right now and fast. He must warn the other All-Stars that the Polygon Man has come back.

Isaac ran in the other direction only to bump into a clone of Zeus.

"DIE MORTAL" the clone shouted.

Isaac got his Plasma Cutter and shot it him several times in the face causing him to shatter in pieces. This attracted the attention of the other clones and the Polygon Man himself, they all looked at the space engineer.

"Oh crap" Isaac said under his breath.

"Ah, Mr Isaac, it's good to see you again. But this feels all of a sudden, if only you'd let me know that you were stopping by" said Polygon Man with an evil grin.

Isaac turned to face Polygon Man and his clones with his Plasma Cutter at his side.

"Where are the other All-Stars Isaac, were they all scared to see me again or do they know not to mess with a true powerful being like me?" The Polygon Man questioned.

"POLYGON MAN" Isaac shouted, "How the hell did you get out of that seal, we kept you away from everyone in the Playstation Universe so you wouldn't be a threat to us anymore, we weakened you"

The Polygon Man laughed. "That maybe true, but you didn't take the rest of my power"

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Isaac questioned.

"You see you and the other All-Stars took a small portion of my power, the rest of it was used to help me crack the seal and get me out and also started to create my army. So you see you didn't weaken me completely, infact I've started to become stronger. I found ways for myself to use special powers and abilities"

Polygon moved his head to face Isaac, but he was still attached to the tubes that were giving more AP as his power.

"Oh great he's going to go through a monologue" Isaac thought to himself whilst sighing.

"I remember before when I tried to destroy you All-Stars with my soldiers and myself. I guess I may have overestimated you lot, I didn't think you people were able to control and use some of my power, the All-Star Power. Watching you destroying my clones just made me not only shocked but also furious. I thought my clones were able to use supers as well because they look like you and they mimic the same attacks you pull. But I thought they could use supers as well but I guess I wasn't powerful enough or maybe I just didn't know how to use my powers in many ways as possible, but I-"

"Look Polygon Man I get the idea alright, you sucked before, we all knew that infact it wasn't even that hard to figure out, you didn't need to go over some stupid story that we've done before" Isaac shouted, he was already annoyed with Polygon Man.

The Polygon Man was very insulted, "What how dare you interrupt me you trash, I already knew what happened before"

Isaac looked at him like he was a complete idiot. "Well then why did you need to remind me of what happened before, that was completely pointless if you already knew that"

"BECAUSE ISAAC, I WAS TRYING TO CREATE A DRAMATIC STORY PLOT HERE" The Polygon Man shouted, "I was trying to make this look like a special moment for me and you ruined it, I hope you're happy with yourself"

The Polygon Man calmed down for a few seconds, "Oh forget about it, I wanted to go on to the main point any way"

"What do you mean by main point?"

"To tell you what I'm planning to do next now that I'm free from my long imprisonment" The Polygon Man replied.

"Do I really want to hear it" Isaac moaned.

"Yes, yes you need to. Now shut up and listen"

The Polygon Man got out a small projector.

"You see I finally created my forces and managed to give them AP, thanks to the blue polygon crystals. I didn't realise all of my power were in those blue polygons. Of course it's obvious that my soldiers were created by me, but that was because I'm filled with purple polygon crystals, same with these purple polygon crystals. But you're probably wondering what these tubes are, well you see these are filling me up with much AP as possible so I can be able to generate AP so I can use them for myself. If I do so then that means my supers can make me shipshape into anything I want, I can even create a creature or being out of my own image. So right now it looks like you and the All-Stars aren't the only ones who can use supers now, but mine will be even stronger than the rest of you. So that pretty much makes me the most powerful being"

"I don't really see where were getting at here?" Isaac asked, he was a little confused on what The Polygon Man was getting at.

"Yes I'm getting to the main plan be patient" said the Polygon Man.

The Polygon Man turned on the projector to show the whole Playstation Universe.

"You see the last time I tried to take you and the rest of the All-Stars down I brought all of you here by spreading rumours, that plan didn't work out well of course because I fell into my own trap. This time it will be different and I will succeed. This time what I intend to do is to try and take over the Playstation Universe, not all in one go of course but do it step by step so that way I can expand my forces and take over game worlds and planets. Even though taking them over is part of my plan, but my real objective is one particular person I'm after who controls most of the Playstation Universe, I want to meet this person again and show how powerful I've become"

"You know Polygon Man, people don't go to war over one person unless he or she has done something!" said Isaac bringing out a point.

"This person is irrelevant to you" said Polygon Man.

He turned off his projector and faced Isaac again.

"Now that I think my plan will be a success, I need to wait out a little longer so I'm filled with an infinite amount of AP in me, but don't worry Isaac I'm not going to destroy you infact I was going to make you a deal"

"Which is?" Isaac asked.

"Why don't you give up being with the All-Stars and join me, think about it I can help you get rid of the Necromorphs and markers once and for all. I can help you with this if you give me all of your power"

Isaac didn't want to give away all of his power to a crazy polygon head. "Believe me it would mean a lot to me if I got rid of the Necromorph and Marker infestation. But I'm not going to give you all the AP I have in me and if I'm what stands between you and the rest of the Playstation Universe I'll put an end to this now, I'll destroy you like we All-Stars did last time, there's no way you can be powerful" Isaac shouted and aimed his Plasma Cutter at him.

"Very well then, I hope you die disappointing me" said the Polygon Man, and then he shouted "GET HIM AND BRING ME HIS POWER"

The Big Daddy, Jak and Ratchet clone headed towards Isaac, he was now fighting for his life and power.

* * *

**Isaac vs Big Daddy/Jak/Ratchet clones**

Isaac was the first one to make an attack. He fired a couple of shots from his Plasma Cutter at the clones hoping that they could be easily destroyed like before. But Polygon Man wasn't kidding when he said he got a lot stronger and more powerful. His clones weren't shattering to pieces**. **They only took the damage which didn't harm them at all. So it was now the same as having a few battles with the All-Stars.

"Oh so it's just going to be another All-Star battle is it then, fine I suppose I can work with that, but this is going to be so easy" said Isaac being a little cocky.

He fired his detonator to keep them away from him then fired his suspended ripper to gain more AP. Only one of the clones dodged it whereas the other two took damage which gave Isaac the advantage to fire his Plasma Cutter at them to gain himself more AP. The other Clone which was Big Daddy got his drill and charged right into him then smacked him to the ground.

Isaac got up to fire his force gun but he was too late when Big Daddy attacked him with his drill again but followed it by a fire attack then got him in the air by a wind cyclone. This got Big Daddy on a Level 1. Big Daddy activated it and killed Isaac with Little Sister jumping into the air and struck him with her needle.

"Okay, I didn't see that coming" said Isaac as he respawned back into battle. He fire another detonator on the ground which caused Big Daddy to take some damage, now Isaac was on a Level 1 but he wanted to get a Level 2 since it was an area attack. He fired a couple of more rounds from his Plasma Cutter.

Now he was getting attacked by Ratchet who brought out Mr Zurkon, followed by his wrench and his blaster, this got the Ratchet clone onto a Level 1. Isaac was knocked back to a wall by Jak so that Ratchet can activate his Level 1: RYNO-V. It killed Isaac again.

Isaac returned again only this time he got a lot more aggressive, "Okay, no more Mr nice engineer" he shouted. He fired lots more shots from his Plasma Cutter bringing him onto a Level 2: Kinesis Blast. He ran up to the clones and activated it. "I warned you!" he said, and then caused a huge blast which knocked the clones and destroyed them completely.

**VICTORY**

* * *

Isaac got his Plasma Cutter up to his face as his small victory pose. He wasn't paying attention when a clone of Hades got out his blade and smacked Isaac taking away all of his AP and his energy.

He fell to the ground feeling completely weak. "My power...my energy...I can't move" said Isaac in a weak voice.

The Polygon Man grinned then laughed evilly. "HA HA HA HA, now your power belongs to me"

The Hades clone took all of the AP that was in Isaac and gave it to the Polygon Man for more power. "Ah, I feel the power getting stronger within me" said the Polygon Man.

Isaac tried to get up from the floor but was kicked in the stomach by a Radec clone which moved him a few metres to the side.

"There's no bother trying to make a resistance Isaac, you would've made a useful ally. No matter I might as well destroy you like garbage you are" the Polygon Man said evilly, he looked at his soldiers and gave them an order "Soldiers, clones and whatever else I've created. Destroy Isaac for good"

Isaac looked around to see more than thousands of clones of all of the All-Stars surrounding him. There were even lots of Hades, Turbo Tanks, Hydras and ISA Intruders.

"I wished...the All-Stars could've...saved me...but it looks like...this...is...the end for me" said Isaac still feeling weak, there was no energy in him left to get up and move. One of the Hades was about to strike when Isaac's head started hurting again, a vision came into his mind which brought him out of the Playstation Rival Arena.

All of the clones and Polygon Man looked at the very spot where Isaac disappeared.

"Where did he go?" The Polygon Man asked himself.

* * *

Isaac woke up to see that he was no longer in the heart of the Polygon Mans place anymore.

"Thank god, I thought I was going to be destroyed completely or killed even" said Isaac as his mask opened to reveal his face and put his hands over it.

He looked at his surroundings to see where he was, his eyes were a bit blurry but there was sunlight.

"Where am I, Is this my room still?"

He wiped his eyes again only to see this time he was out in the forest. The good news for Isaac was that there was no rain but he was on top of a bit of mud, twigs, leaves and a few stones. There were a lot of trees surrounding him which left a few dark shadowy places under the trees. The Sunlight wasn't powerful as it was quite grey and it was only the morning.

"How the heck did I end up out here" Isaac asked himself.

He tried to get up from the floor but he was still out of energy, his body was tired and he couldn't move except for his head and legs as they were less tired but were in slight pain.

"So I guess it wasn't a nightmare, I wished it was though. This must've been a new vision. I should've realised that it was the Polygon Man in my vision. I need to warn the other All-Stars"

But realising that he was out of energy, he had no choice but to rest and get his energy back. Even though he lost the All-Star Power, he should be able to get it back at the All-Star mansion.

"Might as well rest for a little while, I doubt Polygon Man would be attacking yet" he said to himself. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"...I'm...check...if...Po...Man...is...in...place"

Toro turned off the message from the communicator, he put a paw in his face with a concerned look on his face.

He was in the breakfast room with Clank and Daxter sitting at the counter, Dante was reading a magazine and Parappa was getting himself some Ape Escape Banana flavoured cereal.

"What's wrong Toro, you seemed concerned about something?" Clank asked.

"I can't seem to figure out what this message is saying, it sounds all static and I can't figure out who's speaking at the other end"

Daxter spoke next chewing loudly with his mouth open, "Maybe it's just some prank message"

"Or it could be some bad connection, wherever this guy is" said Dante.

"Do you think it's important?" Parappa asked as he put some milk into his cereal.

"I'm not sure, but whoever might've sent this message probably was trying to tell us something" said Toro.

"I picked up the voice into my systems, unfortunately I wasn't able to figure out who the voice is matched to" said Clank.

Dante got up from the table, picked up an apple and took a bite out of it, "Might as well delete the message if we can't figure out who it was or what the message was trying to tell us, I'm sure whoever that was might call us again later" he said taking another bite from the apple.

Toro nodded. He placed his paw on the delete button, he thought of something for a few seconds then pushed the delete button.

He went back to the table to eat his toast, there were two pictures on his right side. One was in his game world with him and Kuro hanging out together with their friends, and another was a picture of all the Toro's who had eaten the berries all lined up for a photo with the original Toro Inoue up front to the camera.

"I really missed my other Toro's, don't forget about me, Okay?" Toro thought to himself and then took a nibble out of his toast.

* * *

"Have you found Isaac yet?" the Polygon Man questioned the Radec clone. It shook his head.

"Then don't bother looking for him, he's been weakened and won't try to interrupt my plans" said the Polygon Man.

He looked at his metre to see that the amount of AP coming into him was up to 90% complete.

"Just ten more percent then we'll begin our invasion, but first I think it's time for the All-Stars to remember me again. Our first invasion will be on the All-Stars. This plan will work. They won't see me coming. I will beat them this time and anything else that stands in my way. I will become the most supreme in the Playstation Universe"

The Polygon Man laughed out loud, this time he was determined that his plan will succeed and nothing will stand in his way.

"But whilst I'm waiting I need a new title for myself" he said to himself.

He got out a transparent screen which came out form the polygon crystals and a small crystal pen.

"The greatest Polygon Man...hmm no...Polygon Man the great...still no...Polygon Man the awesome...uuhhh this is going to take sometime"

* * *

**((Can someone please help the Polygon Man on giving him a great title that would mean a lot to him, not for me.**

**So now the Polygon Man is about to start his invasion. The next two chapters will be a battle in the All-Star mansion and Pupuru may get her spot in the PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS BATTLE ROYALE, because another character is coming along :)**

**I know I added myself in here at the BUZZ questions. I did that because I wanted to do the same thing with Stan Lee being in so many Marvel films but having very small parts, so I will be adding myself in here a few times. If you don't want that then I'll stop, it was an idea that I thought would be funny**

**Stay tuned for the next one))**


End file.
